


Hamilton One-Shots

by WowWig



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWig/pseuds/WowWig
Summary: Going to be trying out some new formats, ships, themes, etc. I try to involve you guys as much as possible, so if you have suggestions, constructive criticism, or even if you want an RP of yours or idea turned into a fanfic then don't hesitate to comment! Can't wait to see what these stories will turn out to be!





	1. Chapter 1

John trudged into the apartment that he shared with Alex, which usually brought him a sense of comfort and happiness, but today everything was dull. Tears welled up in his eyes as he placed his keys on the kitchen counter, almost without a sound. His feet were like cinder blocks, sliding against the grey carpet, making his way to Alexander’s office. His forehead rested on the door for a solid ten minutes before he brushed the curls out of his face and knocked.

Alexander was almost startled at the knock since he hadn’t heard John enter the apartment. Though, he could tell it was John by how he knocked. Alex had been hard at work writing reports from Washington’s meeting. He had been stuck as Washington’s little secretary, which he secretly didn’t mind, but of course, Alexander was capable of much more.

With a small sigh, he took his hands off of the keyboard to his laptop and sat back in his chair for a moment before acknowledging the welcomed disturbance. “Come in.” his soft, loving tone broke the silence between the two, but as Alexander turned around in his chair to see his beloved, happiness quickly flew out the window. 

Worry wrapped around John and suffocated him, he couldn’t stand when he made Alexander this way. John tried so hard to be independent and put on a face when he wasn’t okay, though, Alex always saw straight through him.

John kept his eyes low to the ground as if it mattered, Alexander still knew. He always knew. Blinking back tears, he stood by Alexander’s side and rested a hand on his shoulder, their eyes finally locking. “I got fired.” he choked out. Tears blurred his vision, but he tried his damnedest to hold them back until he felt Alexander stand, enveloping John in a warm hug. 

John buried his face into Alexander’s shoulder, letting the tears soak his boyfriend’s sweatshirt. “I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry-”

John’s cries were the only sound that filled the room until he started muttering those three words. Alexander’s heart ached at the fact that John always blamed everything on himself. “John please, I promise this isn’t your fault.” 

John pulled away from Alexander and wiped his own tears in frustration. “Not my fault?! How the hell isn’t it my fault Alexander?!” He shook his head and shouted at himself for being an idiot and not being enough for work, for Alex...for life. 

Alexander was left speechless, his face pale at John’s rage. “John I-” 

“Don’t.” John cut him off. He ran his fingers through his mess of curly hair roughly and left the office, slamming the door behind him. Tears began to slowly rise in Alex’s eyes, he had never seen John this shook up, but snapped out of it, wiping his eyes, and following after John.

Pacing back and forth, John’s anger had turned to panic. “The bills...and the apartment...and my car...a-and Alex, and-” The list seemed endless. 

Alex furrowed his brows and looked at John with immense love and concern. “Darling, we’ll make it through this.” His voice was certain and firm.

John’s eyes met with Alexander’s and pleaded to make everything go back to how it was, with his eyes. Alexander kissed John’s lips gently then rested his forehead on John’s. A small moment of welcomed silence followed. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying like this.” A small sigh left him “I can just take over time and get a second part-time job until you find somewhere else.” John hated the idea of Alex having to pick up the slack but nodded reluctantly, knowing that Alex wouldn’t let him disagree.

He pulled away from Alex, relaxed. “I didn’t want you to be mad...or..or...break up with me.” His gaze lowered to the ground as his face reddened. 

A calm hand lifted John’s chin and his eyes were met with Alexander’s once more.


	2. Ham x Jefferson x Madison- Tempestuous Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good fluff, innocent bois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

    The night sky was polluted with black storm clouds as rain abused the tin roofs below. A flash flood warning was issued on the evening news though some houses had already begun to lose power. The streets were abandoned, lined with empty cars that drowned in the downpour. Whistles of wind whipped around small sticks, children’s toys left in yards, and anything that hadn’t already been washed away. It was hurricane season. 

 

    A low lit restaurant, small and romantic, seemed like a great place to spend an anniversary despite the weather. It had been a while since Jefferson and Madison got some alone time. They loved their boyfriend, of course, but everyone needs time away every once in a while, and Alexander had been overloaded with work. Alexander was the one who suggested the night out for the two claiming that they ‘needed a fresh breath of air’.  Who were they to deny a night out?

 

    Madison had been watching the roads through a window, at the restaurant, to be aware of driving conditions. He had attempted to text Alexander quite a few times, resulting in no reply. “Thomas, have you been able to get ahold of Lex? I tried texting him...I’m worried.” James kept his eyes on the sent texts pulled up, he looked at Thomas with thick concern. “I think we should get home soon, what if he’s hurt or the storm is affecting him? You know how he gets.” Even though the two were on a date, they didn’t let the importance of Alex’s mentality slip their minds.

 

    After a small moment of silence from Thomas, he nodded slowly, staring at Madison’s phone. “No, you’re right. I’ll get the check.” He made sure to get the waiter's’ attention, asking them kindly to hand over the bill. Thomas paid in cash, left a generous tip, and the two were on their way to the car, 

 

    Madison pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to protect himself from the harsh raindrops hurling themselves to earth. “Why couldn’t it have rained tomorrow..” He muttered to himself. Opening the passenger door, he got into the car in a hurry and shut the door with a small sigh.

 

    Thomas was already in the car and turned the keys in the ignition, attempting to get the heat started. The radio was on the local news channel, though the connection was scrambled due to the storm. “Try calling him, maybe his phone is on vibrate and I’m sure his laptop has him occupied.” This was more for Thomas to reassure himself, he didn’t like to show it very often but he had a soft heart when it came to James and Alexander.

* * *

 

 

    Alexander had locked the door, shut the curtains to the bay window that usually presented a bright, happy suburban neighborhood with families basking harmoniously in the sunlight. Today, it showed only despair, anger, and overwhelming anxiety to Hamilton. His laptop sat on top of a desk in the study illuminated at its brightest setting. Alexander was underneath the desk, hugging his knees to his chest and begging for it to all stop. The wind protested with its harsh voice at Alex and only blew louder with each of his cries. 

 

    Under the desk, his body jolted from the vibration of his phone on top of the desk. Alexander peeked out from under the desk, grabbed his phone, and retreated to his safe spot. It was James calling. He paused for a second, debating on whether or not to answer, and if he was in a strong enough mental state to hold a solid conversation. After a moment's hesitation, he answered and, shakily, held the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey…”

“Alex-! Alex thank goodness. Thomas, he answered. Lex are you okay? You haven’t been answering my texts, are you safe?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine I’m fine..”

“Alexander Hamilton, you are not fine and I can tell.”

A sigh came from Alex’s side with no argument. 

“We are on our way home, we’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“Alright..I’m sorry for ruining your night” 

 

    Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes and a small sniffle escaped him, he felt absolutely awful about how his PTSD came up in the worst moments. He hung up on Madison and threw his phone across the room with a sob racked from his body. In his mind, this was all his fault. He laid under his desk and grasped his hair tight, pulling at it. “Why, why, why?!” he cried and screamed, cursing the storm and himself. The world was spinning around Alex and he couldn’t make it stop no matter how hard he tried or how loud he screamed. 

 

    When Thomas and Madison arrived at the house, the two weren’t shocked to see that the power had gone out under the conditions of the storm. Madison’s worry only increased by the second. He put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder calmly. “I’ll check downstairs if you want to go up and look around. I’m willing to bet he’s in his office.” With a light sigh, Madison ventured through the dark calling out for Alex softly, trying to coax him out of fear. 

 

    Thomas strode up to the stairs swiftly and turned his phone’s flashlight on, scanning the rooms carefully. He hummed softly, staying calm. In situations like this Thomas was usually best at keeping cool. He turned the corner and stood outside of the office doorway, kneeling to see under the desk where he found a curled up Alexander. A wave of pity washed over Thomas, filling his lungs with pain and slight guilt. 

 

    Alex had gotten into his head, attempting to calm himself by talking through the situation in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get over the anxieties that drowned him of his past. He jumped and almost screamed out for help when a hand touched his shoulder, soon realizing it was Thomas, relief was quick. Emotions overwhelmed Alexander and he allowed himself to sob as he clung to Thomas, muttering many apologies. “Please forgive me, I-I didn’t mean to- I tried- I-”

 

    Thomas shushed him gently and ran a hand through Alex’s hair “I’m not mad hun, neither is Jamie, I promise you.” he placed a light kiss on Alexander’s forehead. 

 

    James couldn’t find Alexander downstairs and hurried upstairs, relieved to see that Thomas had him. He hurried to Thomas’ side to comfort Alex, rubbing small circles into his back “We love you and we didn’t mean to leave you like this.” James pitied Alex for his childhood trauma knowing Alexander never deserved anything like that to happen at such a young age. 

 

    Once Alexander got his breathing under control he looked up at Thomas and James with glassy eyes, his cheeks tear-stained “I don’t know what I would do without you…” he hugged the two and let out a delicate sigh knowing he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some fresh ideas that I plan to publish this month, thank you all for the support and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this as much as possible, but we all suffer from writers block and SCHOOL. So bear with me. I'm so excited to be writing again and am anxious to hear from all of you.


End file.
